what could go wrong?
by xXx-dee-xXx
Summary: when lizzy and jane move to NY what will go right... more to the point what will go wrong?


This is one of my very first fan fictions so just review and help me! I OWN NOTHING!… Unfortunately

Elizabeth and Jane Bennet have lived in the old Longbourn in the town of Meryton, (near Newcastle), for all their lives along with their mother, father and three younger sisters. When Lizzy graduates from secondary education (high school) it is time for her and big sis Jane to up and leave the comforts of home and England and try their luck at living in 'big bad' New York and attend NYU.

\/ \/ \/ Story starts here \/ \/ \/

Introductions 

As Jane and Lizzy pull up outside Newcastle international airport all the poor taxi driver could hear was the infernal screeching of Mrs Bennet.

"Jane dear, I am counting on you to call us when you land and when you arrive at the flat, Eliza, ELIZA will you please turn off that god forsaken ipod for one minute"

Eliza, who is known to every one - but her mother - as Lizzy, obediently paused her ipod. "Mama, what could you possibly say to me now that you haven't already been saying all summer?" Lizzy enquired with so much sarcasm that she was sure that her mother would bite back.

However Mrs Bennet didn't hear her second eldest daughters remark so unfortunately for Lizzy she wouldn't be able to laugh at her mothers' incompetence.

Jane, however glanced in her sisters direction and said to her mother "mama I know about your nerves so I promise to call you as soon as you we collect our suitcases"

"Glad to know I have one daughter that I can rely on". Lizzy pointedly ignored her mother jibe as she is so used to them by now they don't bother her.

…

Half a hour later after Jane and Lizzy bid goodbye to the Bennet family they are safely belted into the aircraft, on the way to their new lives as students.

"Jane, I know you are one year older than me, and I know that you could have been starting your sophomore year in college, but I have to say thank you for waiting for me to finish me A-levels before we went to college, so thank you". Lizzy repeated to her sister what she has said to Jane a thousand times.

"Oh Lizzy, I knew how much you had your heart on going to NYU as it is my duty as your big sister to go with you and take care of you, anyway in America we can reinvent ourselves. We could say that we are twins, I mean we look so much alike and I feel like being 18 again".

Lizzy's and Jane's laughter rang thorough out the cabin and earned them a few funny looks of fellow passengers. Especially since Mr Bennet had been able to get his most beloved daughters in the first class cabin, with all the wealthy businessmen and women.

Behind the Bennet twins sat a trio of snobbish young adults.

Charles 'Charlie' Bingley is like any other 21-year-old red-blooded male, he has had many girlfriends but none of those girlfriends has been as beautiful as the blond haired beauty that is currently sitting in front of him.

Charlie's younger sister, Caroline, is sat to his right. It is widely know to those who know the Bingleys that Caroline loves gossip and is one of the bitchiest people to walk the earth. Caroline's attention is not on the flight attendant but on the tall gentleman sat on her other side.

William 'Will' Darcy has noticed Caroline trying to get his attention but s stubbornly focusing all attention on the obviously gay flight attendant showing the passengers what to do n case of an emergency

"Will, Will, WILL are you listening to me?" Caroline pouted in annoyance at the object of her lust.

Charlie is woken from his trance that he has been in from the moment he sat down and noticed the beautiful woman sat in front of him. "Caroline, what have I told you about annoying Will?". Charlie whispered dragging Caroline towards him.

Caroline spun around in her seat and glared at her brother, "I was only asking him what he thought of my new skirt", she hissed in reply.

"I know, just like you walked into his bedroom last night in your nightdress asking him if he liked that as well" Charlie hissed back.

Caroline thought her brother didn't know about her little walk into Will's bedchamber last night. But even though she is annoyed at Charlie's constant interfering in her and Will's non-existent love lives, she still rearranged her self in her seat so that her skirt showed even more leg, if that where possible.

"For gods sake Caroline, give it up, after all these years of you coming on to him has he ever encouraged you? No he hasn't so why cant you see that he is not interested?"

Will knows that earlier that day he asked Charlie to have a word with his sister regarding her endless advances of him, but he never expected Charlie to do it when he was in earshot. Oh well, thought Will, beggars cant be chooses.

When Charlie notices that he wont get another reply out of Caroline on the subject he groans and starts up a conversation with Will about nothing in particular.

Soon enough though Will is forced into silence as the planes engines to fire up. Will is no wuss but his one fear in life is flying, oh he knows that it is totally irrational but he just can't concur it. When the brunette in front raises her arms in the air like she is on a roller coaster, Will feels even more stupid as a fragile female isn't one bit scared of the 8 hour trip to New York _(A/N if any one knows the actual time taken from England to New York I would really appreciate that information) _

…

When the plane is speeding down the runway Lizzy has a urge to put up her arms up in the air. She knows this small act of stupidity would cheer up her already homesick big sister and she was right. Lizzy thought to her self "I really do know my sister well" as the corner of Jane's mouth twitched upwards.

Please read and review. Criticism welcome as are ideas on where to take this story because I have no idea.

xXx-english rose-xXx


End file.
